Solace
by Eisen
Summary: Two friends have a small conversation in bed, bringing up hidden feelings and secrets. One-shot.


****

Disclaimer: GW and SM are owned by their respectful owners. Not me. *Grumbles*

******************************************************************************************

Minako stirred from her nap, blue eyes focusing into the bright afternoon sun. The unfamiliar surroundings of her best friend's room came into view. She pulled the blanket closer to her chin, not ready to get up from the comfortable bed.

"Minako? Are you awake?" a familiar voice whispered, drawing her body closer with their strong arms.

"Hmm, I don't know. Should I be?" she asked, turning to face the young man who held her. A smile was planted on his lips at her answer. "It's awfully rude to wake someone from their naptime, you know?"

Quatre sighed at her teasing, though pulling her closer for a hug. "And it was awfully rude of you to bother me while I was signing paperwork."

"But you said you needed to rest!" she craned her neck up to stare at him. "You did sleep did you?"

"A little…"

She pursed her lips. "Liar. And here I invited you to have a little nap with me, and then you go and waste it!" she murmured in mock anger into his shirt. She was surprised to hear him chuckle at her mumbling, sapphire eyes looking up questioningly.

Quatre shook his head as best he could against his silk pillow, cerulean eyes gazing into her own. A smile graced his boyish features, when the girl in his arms scowled at him. "Honestly, you can be so childish. But I think that's what I like about you," he admitted, leaning his forehead against her own.

"Quatre?"

"Hmmm?"

She paused, taking in his crystal blue eyes. "You're…"

"I'm what?"

"Weird!" she claimed, giggling at his scandalized expression.

Quatre frowned. "How on Earth am I weird?"

"You say the strangest things," reasoned Minako. Before he could reply, she quickly added, " But I think that's what I like about you."

"You're lucky I'm your friend, Missy, or…"

She snickered. "Don't be ridiculous, Quaty. You're as gentle as a lamb."

"And perhaps as fierce as a lion?" he offered with a grin tugging on his lips. The girl laughed again before settling in his welcoming embrace.

"Perhaps."

Pleased with her answer, the blond young man resolved to running his fingers in her golden, silk locks. He listened to the small tune she hummed, noting that it was one of his favorites as well. He let out a small sigh, before nuzzling his head onto hers. He never felt so at peace before. The fact that he was so close to his best friend irked the young man, but he pushed the thought aside, deciding it was best to not question their relationship. They were just friends after all, and there was nothing wrong in enjoying her company.

They laid like that for a few minutes, her humming verses from various songs while he listened contently. The soft rustle of the summer breeze upon leaves accented the gentle tones of her voice, lulling him to rest. He tried his best to not fall for the soft serenade, though his eyes slowly betrayed him. The melody soon came to a halt, leaving the large room only the whispers of shallow breaths.

"You stopped."

Minako started, she was certain he was asleep. "Thought you were sleeping…."

"Just listening," he lied, prying his eyes open. "What was that last one?"

"Some song I just made up."

"Oh."

Minako glanced at him. "Why do you ask?"

"It was a nice tune."

"Thanks."

Quatre yawned and stretched before snaking an arm around her waist. "It almost made me fall asleep," he reassured her. She fell silent again, fingering the buttons of his shirt to past time. Quatre, on the other hand, didn't mind the comfortable silence, in fact he was enjoying himself. Snuggled in bed with his best friend, the cool air wafting about, sunlight pouring in though drawn curtains. If only he could get some sleep.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Have…you ever…"

"Have I ever what?" he prompted, wondering what she had intended to ask.

"Have you ever…um…thought about having a girlfriend?" the girl could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Silly of her to ask such a question. It was just the spur of the moment kind of thing. That, and her curiosity got the best of her once again. "You… have had one before, right?"

"No."

"So?"

Quatre couldn't help but smile at her. The question alone brought up some interesting thoughts on the situation. Why didn't he have a girlfriend? All his other friends were happy with someone, but in his case he never really thought of the idea. Until now that is. 

"I suppose I never really had the time to think about girls."

"What about Trowa?" the question managed to slip past and she winced, not really meaning to bring up the tall mysterious boy. She'd always thought there was something more between them, perhaps something more than friendship. But she couldn't help but bite down the anguish she felt when they were together, knowing that if she interfered, she'd actually be proving to herself that she was in fact…jealous.

"What about him?" Quatre suddenly found it hard to breathe. What was she implying?

The girl shifted uncomfortably in his arms, biting her lip, trying to find the right words. But none came. Her mind went blank on the worst moments. Just when she needed a witty retort or a sly comeback--nothing came. Unfortunately this was one of those moments.

Quatre waited patiently for her to reply, though inside his thoughts plagued him. Something struck a chord in his heart at the mention of Trowa, or perhaps it was the way she asked so casually. So offhandedly, as if in spite…or, what was it? Jealousy? Whatever it was, Quatre was certain that this was also troubling his friend, for reasons he did not know about. 

"I…just thought that…," her mind was screaming at her to stop, to let go of what she was feeling and let the question be forgotten. But though her mind was willing her, though she didn't want to know his answer, her voice ceased to quiet. "That perhaps…you two were…um…"

It suddenly dawned on the young blond man.

"_That perhaps…you two were…"_

Together? Was that what she meant? It was true that he and Trowa had a close relationship, but not to the extent of…dating. Trowa was just a friend. Though at one point, he did questioned how far that friendship had gone. Whether he had feelings for the young man, or was it just the love of a close friend. The blond couldn't shake the emotions that small question brought up. How it uncovered feelings that was buried in his heart.

And why? Why did it bother him so? Was it because he had actually thought of Trowa as more of a comrade? Or was it because his dear Minako seemed quite distraught when he remained quiet? How she acted upon the inquiry was utterly…bewildering.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask."

"No."

"W-what?"

"No…Trowa and I aren't."

A rave of relief washed over her, though she didn't know exactly why. She drew closer to him, secretly hoping he didn't feel her disappointment before, and how her heart skipped when he answered truthfully.

"What about you?"

"W-what about me?"

"Have you ever thought of getting a boyfriend?"

"I have, but not as much now as I did when I was younger," confessed Minako. "I used to pretend that he would come along and 'rescue' me. You know? Like in old fairytales," she laughed at that, though to him it sounded almost forced. "But, I guess he never did…"

"Rescue you?"

"…Yeah," she bowed her head, embarrassed by her ridiculous confession. But she couldn't help but wonder if Quatre would rescue her. Him a prince, and she the princess. If he would come riding in on his trusty steed to save her from a life of loneliness. Of course now, she wasn't lonely. She had Quatre now. But when he did find that someone who could offer more than friendship, who would she be with? Who would hold her and comfort her? Who would offer her a shoulder to cry on? Not Quatre. He would be with whoever he was with. They would be the one who he would hold and comfort. Not her. She would be cast aside. Forgotten. Alone once again.

Minako clung to the young man, a bitterness suddenly coming over her. She realized how much of a child she was acting like. How she held onto him, not physically, but emotionally. She needed him. She wanted him to herself. And like a child, she did not want to share with another. Because…because…

__

Because you love him…you always have...

I don't love him.

Oh, but you do…

I can't love him. We're only friends.

Just friends?

Minako shook her head, trying to stop that voice from going further. They were just friends, after all. She pulled away from him and he reluctantly let go, watching her as she sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing him, blonde hair brushing along the silk sheets.

"Do you think you'll ever want somebody to be with?"

Another awkward question. Quatre furrowed his brows as he stared at the ceiling in thought, flaxen tresses ruffling in the breeze. "I suppose I do."

He supposed he did? That cryptic answer piqued her curiosity, and she found herself asking, "When?"

"I don't know, but you will be the first to know when I do," he threw her a sheepish smile. Minako stared at him for a moment, letting the image of him smiling at her sink into her mind. Part of her wondered what he meant by that response.

__

Maybe…I can love him.

She stood up, smoothing down her winkled dress. "Well, I guess I should get going. Now, you get some sleep you hear?"

"Yes, Mother," he laughed when she glared at him, propping her slender hands on her hips. "Would you mind tucking me in?"

"Not at all!" she pulled the sheets closer to him, and even placed a small kiss on his forehead. How motherly of her. 

"So…um…"

"Yes?"

Quatre gazed at the girl, a smile still on his lips. "Do you think you'll ever want somebody?"

Minako was taken aback, her mouth agape. She managed to laugh it off though, hopeful he didn't catch her moment of vulnerability. "Someday I do."

He watched as she made her way slowly to the door, her footsteps barely audible against the thick carpet. He felt somewhat alone now, without her by his side. Perhaps it was for the better though. Her leaving. The questions were starting to make him feel like he was on the stand, being interrogated by Judge Minako. The image brought a grin to his face. Judge Minako indeed.

The blonde young woman stopped at the door, turning around to beam at him. "Sleep tight, my Prince. May you have sweet dreams," she said before stepping out of the master bedroom.

Quatre kept his eyes on the door, wishing that she would come back. The only thing that indicated she was there was the red bow that was forgotten upon his nightstand. He gently took it, holding it against his chest, the crimson fabric soft to the touch.

"Farewell, fair Princess. May your dreams come true…" he whispered, welcoming his much needed sleep.

******************************************************************************************

Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I was really hoping that the ending would turn out better. (I think I made Quatre's last line a little too corny) About the Trowa+Quatre thing, I'm awfully sorry if none of you expected that. I didn't mean to write it out either, but the thought was…interesting at the time. This started to be just a little fluke…but it turned out to be alright. It touched on some really important…stuff. Like how thin the line is between friendship and a more deeper relationship…Quatre is like a friend with _benefits_ to Minako in this little ol'fic of mine. And I know some people who is stuck in that little predicament, too. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, please go ahead and review and lend me a thought or two!


End file.
